


Character Sheet - Dominic

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [13]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Character Sheet - Dominic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Here's the character ref sheet for Dominic from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." He was introduced in "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)" as a fairly minor character, and now he's earned the wrath of the entire fandom. He deserves some good ol' fashioned stabbing.
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you want to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask in the comments. :)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
